Show Time
by le-lavi49
Summary: The Noahs come to visit HQ? Must be interesting... YAOI ahead... some OCs... RnR... :D
1. Absolute Order

**Show Time!**

**(Ch.1: Absolute Order)**

**By: Riku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything from –man, it is Katsura Hoshino's. I just own the OCs.**

**Warning: YAOI (Boy x Boy), my awful grammar aaand, OOC??**

**A/N: Another fic with my cute OCs!! They have a new plan for our beloved guys! Uuh, like usual, I will not allowed my cute OCs to flirt with our beloved guys except for teasing them. Anyway, just enjoy it!**

One day at the Noah's house, there was someone who was desperately seeking for some fun because she felt very bored.

There was a burning fireplace, giving a warm temperature in that room. It was a dining table with many chairs that can be sat by 10 peoples or more. But unfortunately, there were only The Noah of dream, pleasure, bond and lust sitting there.

Road, the Noah of dream was doing her homework hopelessly while the Noah of Pleasure was reading a book and smoking. The Noah of Bond, Devito and Jasdero, were aiming their gun to each other head like usual. And the Noah of Lust was just quietly sitting on the chair, enjoying the sound of the old clock beside the fireplace.

"Ahhh!! I'm sick of this!" Said Road, she pouted while she closed her homework book. She sighed and waved the pencil up and down.

Tyki turned his head to Road and said, "Road, stop complains."

"But Tyki, I'm too lazy to do my homework. I want to have some fun!!" Said Road, she leaned her head on the table.

Suddenly the sound of the opened door make them stop talking, all the Noahs that sat on the chair stared at the door.

"My, my, good afternoon everyone." Said the Earl approaching his chair and sat there.

"Good afternoon, Sennen-kou!! What make you very enthusiast to gathering us here?" Said Road, she stood up and hugged The Earl.

The Earl laughed and stroked Road's hair while replied, "There's nothing, I just want to have a nice tea-time with my children. All of you can eat what you want, I'll treat you all."

"Road-tama!! You haven't done your homework again?!" Said Lero, complained.

Road ignored Lero and said, "Kyaa! You are very kind, Sennen-kou!" Road jumped happily, while took Lero from Earl's hand and waved Lero around. Lero was crying because Road ignored him.

The Earl laughed, "Hohoho, and there is someone that will join us in our joyful tea-time here."

"Who is that 'someone' then, Earl?" Tyki asked.

The Millenium Earl turned his head to the door and said to the akuma maid that was standing right beside the door, "Let her in."

The akuma maid nodded and obeyed her master order and opened the door to let that 'someone' in. It was a surprise from The Earl for all the Noahs that were in the dining room when their former family came in.

"Goo~d afternoon~!!" said the girl who wore a black gothic punk garment that had many strings and there was a white colored cross symbol being carved on the collar. She matched her gothic garment with a cute mini red skirt and some silver jewelry, also with a black collar accessory on her neck.

Road jumped happily again and hugged Rhea, "Rheaa!! You've came! Kyaa, Sennen-kou, thank you very much for calling her!"

"Your welcome, Road. Hohohoho." The man with a big hat ate his chocolate parfait.

"Good afternoon, Rhea, how are you?" Tyki stood up and then bowed down politely, after that he sat back on his chair.

The ex-noah answered, "I'm fine, and it seems that all of you are fine too!"

Suddenly, Lulubell began, "Master, can I ask something?"

"What is that Lulubell?" The Earl asked.

The Noah of Lust asked, "Why do you bring her here?"

The Earl answered, "Because Road wants me to bring her here."

"That's right, Lulubell!" Road slipped her word happily.

Tyki asked, "Now, Road, what do you want to play?"

"You'll see Tyki." Said Road with a big evil grin carved on her face, making Tyki shivered.

"It's time, I should go now." The Earl stood up after he finished his chocolate parfait.

"Heee, Sennen-kou, are you leaving already?" Said Rhea with a pouted expression.

"I have a job to do, my dear."

"Hahhh, I want to help you. But my Noah… I'm sorry…"

The Earl stroked Rhea's hair, "It's okay, Rhea dear. Now, I shall go. Lulubell, do you want to come?"

Lulubell bowed down and then followed her master, "If you please then, master."

"Bye bye, Sennen-kou!" Road waved her hand enthusiastically.

The Earl answered with a laugh and he disappeared after walking out from the room with Lulubell with him.

Rhea approached the Portuguese, then she said, "Tyki-nii~! Want to play with us?"

"No thank you, I'll pass today." Tyki lifted his hand.

Road smirked sadistically at Tyki, "I bet you want to play, Tyki… with the exorcist…"

Rhea said, "Now that you mention the exorcist word… I think I should call Karin to come over."

"Yeah, you're right, it'll become more fun if she come too." Road grinned evilly.

The ex-noah nodded, "Uh huh… hehehehe." She gave a faint laughter.

Tyki shivered while remembered about what happen in the past, "Both of you aren't planning for something bad, right? Like before…"*

Rhea gave Tyki a cold stare, "No, we are just thinking about 'that'."

Road laughed, "Yeah, 'that'… mwahahaha."

"I think I should take a nap." Tyki stood up.

The Noah of Dream said, "Not that fast, Tyki… you will have your part in this game, so just wait patiently…"

Rhea picked the phone and started to call someone.

When the phone had been picked up, Rhea began, "Ah, hello~ Karin!!"

Karin, the exorcist was flustered in the beginning but suddenly realized who was talking with her, "Ngg, Rhea!! What's up for today?"

The ex-noah said, "I have a good plan! Wanna come?"

"Of course, tell me!"

"YA-O-I… we'll have a good movie today."

"Starring?"

Rhea said while licked her upper lip, "All our beloved guys! Including my rabbit…"

"So, how many people?" Asked Karin.

Rhea lifted up her hand and started to count with her finger, "Umm, Tyki-nii, Lavi, Allen, Yuu, Devito. I think five people."

Devito suddenly said, "Hey, why should I come with you?! And it's only me, how 'bout Jasdero?!"

Road replied, "Jasdero is too innocent to play in this game, so it's only you Devito. _There is no way that I will drag Dero to this dark side, since he is not suited for it too~._"

Rhea nodded, "Right, right!! Can we come over there? We can watch in your room."

The female exorcist said happily, "Of course! But make sure to use your ark and be in your human form. I don't want to get any trouble."

"Got it! See you later!" Rhea said.

"Yup! See you later! Bye!" Karin hung up the phone.

The Noah of Pleasure was walking quietly to the door and he was going to open it until Road called him.

"Wait, Tyki… you'll not going anywhere." Road suddenly said.

The same went to Devito too and Rhea managed to call him, "And you too Devito…" The ex-noah pulled Devito's fur coat and glared at him with a smile on her face.

Jasdero approached Rhea and called, "Rhea~! Rhea~! How about me? he!"

Rhea answered with a smile, "Dero can be a good boy by staying here, I'm going to punish Devi now. Can you do it?"

"I can! He!" Jasdero smiled with his sewed mouth.

Rhea jumped happily and said, "Great! That's why I liiiike you so much Dero."

"Let's go~!" said Road while opened a door that can be used to go to Karin's room right away.

"Someone…help us…." said both of Tyki and Devito, but the girls ignored them and kept pulling them.

---xXx---

At the HQ, inside Karin's room…

Road went out from the ark's door and greeted Karin while waving her hand, "Good day, Karin!"

Karin who was reading a book while waiting for her friends arrive got up from the bed and greeted back, "Ah, good day, Road. And welcome!"

Rhea approached Karin and grinned, "Nice exorcist's clothes! Is it new?"

Karin smiled cheerfully, "Thanks, I modified it myself! You have a nice cloth to like usual. I like that black gothic punk garment…"

"We can make it together later. Now, ready for having some fun?" Rhea smirked.

Karin smiled back to Rhea, "Of course! Tell me your plan."

"I'll be the bait for the exorcist~! Do you mind?" Rhea asked.

Karin shook her head and stared at Tyki and Devito, "No, not at all. And the gentleman over there?"

Tyki asked, "Can I just watch?"

Rhea straightly said, "No, Tyki-nii. You'll get your part."

"She's right, Tyki. Remember how delicious that rabbit is? Don't you want to taste him more? I bet that he must be more delicious now…" Road licked her upper lip and touched her lips with her pointy finger.

The Portuguese quiet, "I…"

Road kept cornered Tyki, "Aw, Tyki, you want it right? Some fun, some pleasures, you can go fuck him all the way you want…"

The ex-noah smirked evilly with very cold eyes and said, "Tyki-nii… I'll give him to you…"

"I'm in… I guess?" Tyki said hesitantly.

Road smiled cheerfully and hugged Tyki, "Hooray!!! Tyki is the best!! How bout you, Devito?" She released Tyki and stared at Devito.

"I don't want to watch, I just want to go ba…ck?" The punk stopped to talk just when he saw a leg flying to him and kicked the wall right beside his head until it cracked.

Karin gave him a cold glare, "No going back until you give us some fun…"

Rhea continued, "I'll give you the innocent one, Devi…"

Road jumped and said, "Ah, are you going to call Allen? Then I'm being more excited to watch it."

"Tyki!" Devito called the adult, asking for some help.

Tyki smirked, "Sorry, Devito. I seek fun."

"Oh man…" Devito had a cold sweat pouring down from his body.

Karin smiled and said, "Don't worry Devito, you'll like it…"

Road began, "Now, now. Shall we go with our plan?"

"Hmmm… I wonder, who will be Kanda's buddy?" Karin touched her lower lip with her pointy finger.

Rhea shook her head and answered, "We'll think about him later."

The female exorcist complained, "I don't want him to do it with Allen, remember about last time?* It's too boring and too serious, I prefer the playful one."

Suddenly, Rhea shouted, "…Ah!! Why don't we have them to fuck each other?"

"Like?" Karin asked.

The ex-noah began to spit her evil plan, "First, Tyki-nii and Lavi, we should give them privacy. Then let Allen do with Devito. After that, Kanda will do it with Lavi while Tyki-nii does it with Allen!"

Karin refused and shook her head, "No, no. Why don't we gather them in the same room and let them have they way?"

Road said, "Letting them to be in the same room… don't you think that it's too dangerous? There'll be a dominant player there…" She lifted her pointy finger.

After listened to Road, Rhea nodded and said, "Yeah, Road's right… we can't do that. At least we can watch it one by one."

"Uh huh, that is the easiest way." Karin seemed to be agreed.

Road asked, "Are they busy with their useless mission?"

The female exorcist shook her head and said, "No, I've already checked. They have no mission for three days forward."

Suddenly Devito asked, "Why don't you use your power, Rhea?"

Rhea glared at Devito and said, "If I didn't lose my power then I would use it happily now and I'll still become a Noah, baka Devi."

"Aww, my bad…" Devito said while letting his tongue out and showed it.

"Nah, it's okay." Rhea waved her hand up and down.

Road hugged Rhea from the back and said, "But, your power will be very useful, since you are the best puppeteer. To can control someone and making them to become one of your puppet…"

"It's okay, we can just do our plan without any Noah's power. Now, continue with our topic. Come here, Karin, Road." Said Rhea while sat on the bed. She wanted to make their distance with the guys became farther.

Devito called, "Rhea."

Rhea turned and looked at Devito, "What? Just stay there and I'll tell you when I finished, just be patient until then."

"But…" Devito pouted.

Tyki pulled Devito to sit again and said, "Devito, listen to her. Or she will do something terrible to you."

Maybe Devito imagined what Tyki said before and he gave up, "You're right. Che…"

---xXx---

The girls were thinking very hard for their plan.

"Hmm… I wonder…" Karin mumbled. She blew up a wind from her mouth to her hair.

Road suddenly asked, "Should I go to the porn store?"

Rhea refused straightly, "No."

"Aww, why?" Road pouted.

Karin grinned evilly, "Because… we have everything here…"

"Yeah… a stimulate tablet is ready…" Rhea did the same thing with Karin.

"And we can just watch them." Karin tangled her hair to her finger and rounded it while playing with it.

Road seemed to be bored, "Just that?"

Rhea took one of Karin's book and playfully opened the page, "Uh huh, I like the natural way."

Road made a questioning eyebrow, "No whip? Knife or even a candle?"

"Road… there's no need for that things…" Karin closed her eyes and opened it again.

The ex-noah nodded, "Yeah, because we have the butcher knife itself…"

The Noah of Dream flustered, "Meaning?"

The female exorcist said with an enthusiastic tone, "Tyki will eat Lavi violently!"

Rhea said, "Yeah! Raping him, scratch him until the skin peeled off, make the blood poured from his milky body. Bit his upper or lower lip until it is bleeding."

Road asked to make sure, "S & M?"

Rhea lifted her thumbs up and praised, "Yuppie!! We have no need of knife, whip or even a candle. This is not a queen and slave game."

"We will just use the weapon called…" Karin grinned.

"BODY!!" Rhea and Karin said it together.

Road's eyes were blinking, "Whoaa! Cool!!"

"That's not cool!!" Devito shouted.

"Shut up, Devito!!" Karin yelled.

The punk hugged himself, "But I don't like the 'body' part! It gives me a creepy chills!"

Rhea seemed angry and she glared at Devito, "At least you'll do it normally, baka Devi, be grateful."

"Yeah, you don't need to do some rough action with many weapons." Karin agreed with Rhea and nodded.

Road said with a sadistic smile, "Just use your body, you can scratch your lover body with your fingernail!"

Rhea continued, "Or use your teeth to bite their skin until it bruised or bleeding!!"

Just when Devito wanted to stand up and reply, Tyki pulled him to sit back.

Tyki said, "Devito, just quiet if you don't want them to cornering you."

Devito poured down a cold-sweat from his body and answered Tyki, "I think I understand your reason to accepting their crazy plan."

"That's just one of my many reasons." Tyki chuckled, he closed his eyes and began to smoked. It was his second cigarette since he arrived in Karin's room.

"What the hell?" Devito stared at Tyki with a curiosity and suspicious look.

Rhea suddenly said, "I'll sew your mouth if you don't want to shut your damn mouth now, Devito."

The ex-noah didn't even turned her head and looked straight to Devito's eyes, she just spitted her cold words.

Road sighed and said, "Ignore them, back to the topic."

"Come on, Rhea, you don't need to talk like that." Karin smiled.

Rhea's eyes still darkened, but she replied, "I'm sorry, it just slipped."

Karin chuckled and said, "Rhea, looks like that you have some imagination and you have to spit it out."

Rhea nodded and started to imagining things, "We will hear the voice of the hopelessly… a begging sound to stop or even for a more pleasure…"

"Ah, then we can hear his moaning voice, he will scream until his throat became dry." Karin continued.

"He will calling for the never arrived help."

"And he will end up as the slave!!!"

Rhea and Karin's conversation made Tyki, Devito and even Road dazed off. Road was the first to gain her calm and said, "I don't think that it will be that interesting!"

Karin muttered, "Hmm… but, something disturbs me…" she touched her lip with her finger.

Road asked, "What is that, Karin?"

Karin said, "It's more fun to use the favorite food method…"

Rhea though for a while, "Save the best for the last?" said Rhea.

The female exorcist started to ask for her best friend opinion, "Yeah, so?"

The gothic punk teen was totally agreed, "Of course!!"

The little girl slipped, "Then it will be warming up for Lavi, Kanda X Lavi?!"

Rhea said, "Agreed!! Or maybe after that we can make Devi do it with Lavi first, after that he can go to Allen?"

"That's a good idea too… but… I don't think that Lavi can keep up." Karin said.

The ex-noah flustered and she asked her sister, "Well, Road, you decide. We'll save Tyki-nii and Lavi for the last."

"Hmm… I prefer to see Allen first… Devi X Allen?" Road said her opinion.

Karin smiled, as she knew what Road will say, "Then?"

"I prefer the best for the last… so…"

Rhea grinned, "So?"

Road said with a big, evil grin on her face, "Kanda X Lavi?"

"Cool!! Then Tyki will get the last part, the main plus the closing show." The female exorcist lifted her hands up.

Rhea started to let out a faint and creepy laughter, "I'm very sure that Tyki-nii will give us a very interesting show."

Karin smiled, "You're right… Hmm…"

Road started to turn her head, "Then… Boys!! Huh…?"

They saw Devito fell asleep and Tyki was ignoring his sleeping brother with not waking him up.

Rhea had a vein mark appeared on her head, "That baka Devi…"

Karin glared with her darkened eyes, "He is falling asleep…"

Road approached Tyki and said with a soft sound, "Tyki… wake him up…"

The Noah of Pleasure refused by saying straight words, "I'm not a babysitter…"

Karin sighed and said, "If you don't wake him then I'll make sure that you'll not get your part…"

"No… if you don't wake him up right now then Tyki-nii…"

"What is it?" Tyki challenged Rhea.

Rhea continued, "You'll be the uke… I guarantee that."

Road gave her best sadistic smile, "And no letting him get what he please for a year too."

Tyki jumped put and shouted, "What!?…"

Karin cheered, "Then you should wake him up… Hurry!!"

The gothic punk teen closed her eyes while imagining uke Devitto and she said, "I'd like to see Devi's whimpering face when he woke up!"

"Then you should be a gentle seme to him, Tyki!" Road said.

Knowing that he will never and ever win from those girls, Tyki gave up.

The Portuguese sighed and started to shook Devito's body, "Hahh… oi, Devito… wake up."

Rhea grinned when she saw Devito was not responding to Tyki, "He is not responding~… why don't you kiss him Tyki-nii?"

"Ahh, sleeping beauty?" Karin asked.

Road became enthusiast, "Yeah, right!! Kiss him! Go, Tyki!"

The ex-noah said, "One or two kisses are fine. Come on, Tyki-nii. Consider this as a warming up before you get your part!"

"No pleasure…" Road said with a teasing tone.

Tyki stared at Road and said, "Road, you began to be an annoying girl."

Road smiled and said with a teasing tone again, "I'm not, I'm just a little girl that seek a fun~!!"

Karin forced Tyki, "Stop wasting time and hurry, just kiss him with love, Tyki."

"Uhh… should I do that?" Tyki asked hesitantly.

Road said while rubbing her lips playfully with her finger, "Of course! Just place your gentle lips to his!!"

"Slowpoke…" Rhea muttered.

"Huh?! Upphh!" Just when Tyki wanted to turn his head to see Rhea, the ex-noah managed to pushed his head first and make him kiss Devito.

Road shouted, "Yeah!! Make it deeper!!"

Rhea began to said while smirking, "Tyki-nii, I don't have to push your head to make it deeper right? You just have to do it yourself and make him wake up~…"

Karin clapped her hands and praised Rhea, "As I expected, you are not wasting any time, don't you?"

"Of course~!" Rhea answered while smiling with her best smile.

"Sadist!" Road said.

The gothic punk teen's smile changed into a sadistic grin, "Thank you, you should be like that if you want to have some fun."

Suddenly, Devito woke up and shocked to see that Tyki was kissing him, he kicked Tyki with his feet and swept his mouth with his jacket while yelled, "Tyki! What do you think you are doing to me?!"

Rhea complained, "What?! Done already? It's not fun…"

"Rhea, now you really are making me angry…" Tyki stood up and approached Rhea.

Road smiled sadistically and said, "Heee, Tyki is angry…"

Rhea began with a playful tone, "I have to do it for the sake of my hobbies, and I think that you are enjoying it too."

The adult smirked, "I'll show you what the meaning of 'enjoy' is…"

Suddenly Karin was already standing in front of Rhea and defended her, "And I'll show you the opposite of that 'enjoy' meaning…"

"Karin, back off…" Rhea said to Karin.

"I've promised to protect you, Rhea. Since you don't have any power right now."

"But he'll not do anything dangerous."

"Then, what do you think that he will do to you?"

"Lecturing me, maybe? Anyway, Tyki…"

Tyki buzzed, "Hmm?"

Rhea continued, "Your pheromone is too much than usual, what's wrong with you?"

"It's because he is very excited to get his part!" Road said.

Karin smiled teasingly and said, "Hooo, an impatient one…"

The ex-noah smirked, "You've done with your warming up with Devi, satisfied? That could make you hold your eager pleasure for a while."

"Just a little, but please, don't make me do something with him again. I'm a loyal man, you know." Tyki chuckled when he said his words.

Devito suddenly approached and complained, "Like hell I would satisfy!!"

"She is not asking you, Devito." Karin said.

Devito growled, "Urghh, but… I don't want to kiss Tyki!!"

Road leaned at Tyki's back and hugged him while having him do a piggyback ride while asking, "Then, whom do you want to kiss?"

"There is no one!" The punk shook his head and denied.

"Owh, really? How 'bout Lavi? Or Kanda?" Karin asked.

Road continued, "Or maybe Allen!"

Devito denied it again and yelled, "Not even one of them!!"

Rhea teased Devito, "Then, Jasdero?"

Devito answered straightly, "No."

The ex-noah became very pissed off and asked, "Then who? You can just tell me!"

"I said that I have no one that I want to kiss!" Devito said.

Road gave Devito an evil grin and said, "Ah, we'll see it later."

Karin continued, "Yeah, he will kiss someone. Whether he want to kiss by his own will or maybe with our little tricky help."

Can't hold her happiness anymore, Road released Tyki and jumped around, "It's reaaaaaaly fun!!! I'll get to see the beautiful scenery of life!"

Rhea began, "But I'm afraid that it'll be not as interesting as we imagined, I expecting something more fun than the one in the party last time."

"Nah, if it is not as we imagined, we can just force them to do what we want, right? With a little trick." Said the female exorcist.

Rhea chuckled and said, "Karin, it seemed that you are very enthusiast today."

Karin nodded, "Of course, I haven't seen a live action like this since I watch it at the party before. So I want more fun."

Road leaned her stomach in the bed and placed her head on her hand, "Then let's do it now, I'm desperately needing some fun now…"

"As you please, Road~." The gothic punk teen smiled.

Road started to calling, "Now!! Tyki, Devito!! Get ready for the show!"

Karin said, "Make sure that you give us a really good show!"

"Do your best!" Rhea lofted her thumbs up.

Devito dazed and said, "Wait! I don't understand!"

Tyki complained too, "You don't even tell us about your plan."

Road said, "It'll be Devito's first! You'll do it with Allen."

"What?!!??!" Devito shocked, his jaw fell to the floor.

Rhea said, "You don't need to be that shock. It's your lifetime partner as Cross' slave, right?"

Devito poured down an anime tears, "Ahh!! Don't say that name!! … it makes me remember something sad…"

Rhea continued with a flat tone, "Lame thing… just go now."

"I'll call Allen to go to the next room, it's empty and we can use it as our stage." Karin started to hold her golem.

"But it is not enough, is there any empty room around here? At least we need some more." The ex-noah asked.

The female exorcist said, "Don't worry, we'll clean up their mess. So we can move to our next plan."

Rhea pouted, "But…"

Karin grinned and said, "I have a new and clean bed cover, blanket and even a pillow here."

Road seemed to understand and she said, "Ahh, I get it. We can just change it and do our other plan. As I expected from you, Karin. Always being prepared."

"And it is easier if we just use one room, right?" Karin winked and said.

Rhea nodded and started to give an order to Devito, "Okay, then… Devi, you must go to the next room when we give you a sign. We will call Allen first to go to that room."

"Understand… Hahhh…" Devito, who was already fully giving up, had no choice other than to do what the girls want.

Road smirked evilly, "Then, let's begin the show…"

TBC…

**A/N: Yey, back again with me, Riku's here… V(H)V. As usual, I made the first chapter as the preparation and planning. After that, we'll have the true show in the next chapter, so please check for it. Uhh, and sorry Devito, Rhea seemed to be a little mean to you, but she didn't intend to do so because she just like to tease you, so please forgive her.**

**Like it??**

**Or hate it??**

**RnR…**

**Look 4ward 4 d next chappie… [963Q]**


	2. Triple Fun

**Show Time**

**(Ch.2 Triple Fun)**

**By: Riku**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any –man~…**

**Warning: Containing of yaoi (boy x boy), LEMON (sex scene) inside, my awful grammar, and OOC-ness –maybe-.**

**A/N: Chapter two already, and this is the show time!! Like the title, the fun is really triple… *grin*. And… ummm… this time, my OCs will really flirt with our beloved guys, please forgive me!!! It's just to shifting their attention, the main course is of course with their pair. Well, enjoy it!!**

A faint and sadist laugh could be heard at Karin's room as the people that were inside it were planning for something and now, they will do their plan.

Meanwhile, in the cafeteria, Allen Walker was enjoying his food until his gold golem, Timcanpy, bounced around.

"What's wrong Timcanpy?" Allen looked at his golden golem and smiled while still eating his food.

He realized that someone call him so he answered, "Hello?"

A girl's voice came out, "Allen? It's me, Karin!"

Allen asked, "What's wrong Karin?"

"I need you to help me now!! Hurry!!" Karin's voice was very panicked.

The white-boy finished his meal and asked, "Eh? What is it?"

"I'm being busy to manage my things here in my room, but I must get my belongings that I put at the next room of mine. So, can you please take it?"

"I can, just take your belongings right?"

"Yeah, I'll tell you what is the belongings when you arrive at the room later while I'm taking care of this lame ass things that stuck me up. Thanks for helping me out." Karin said, she was smiled sadistically and lifted her thumbs up.

"Okay, then. I'll call you when I'm arrived."

Without any thoughts or any suspicious smell, Allen went to the room next from Karin's room. He opened the door and flicked the light's button to make it bright. Then he closed the door and began to call Karin with his golem.

"Karin, I've arrived. What should I take for you?"

"Uhh, wait there. I forget what should you get, wait a minute."

"Okay, don't take too long."

"Of course not!! Bye!"

"Okay, bye." Allen hung up. "Hmm, what is she want me to take? I'm curious…" He sat on the bed to waiting for Karin's call.

Suddenly, the door was opened and there was someone went in. Before Allen could recognize who was gone in, someone was locking the door from the outside.

"Uhhh, that's hurt, you dumb!!!" Devito yelled while rubbing his head.

Allen still didn't recognize him and he sat up from the bed, he approached the punk teen and said, "Hey, are you okay?"

"I'm not!!" Devito yelled again while looking up to Allen's face.

Allen shocked and jumped, "What?! A Noah?!" he was ready to activated has innocence.

Devito shocked, "Whoaa! Slow down!!"

"What do you want to do here?!" Allen asked with a harsh tone.

Timcanpy bounced up and down again and letting a voice, "Allen!!"

"Karin?" Allen asked.

Karin said, "I remember it."

"Huh?!"

The female exorcist continued, "You must give me some show…"

"What?! Shit! I should have known it!" Allen shivered and yelled.

A different voice said, "Well, Allen~! Just play with him over there and we'll let you out from that room…"

Allen recognized the voice, "Road?! Karin, what are you…"

Rhea cut off, "Just have fun with Devi, Allen. If you don't want, then I'll have you to do a striptease dance in front of the public. Together with Devito!!"

Devito stood up and asked, "What?! Rhea, are you serious?!"

"I'm dead serious~! Hurry, give us some good show… you don't want Earl or maybe Dero to know it, right? I'll not tell him if you give us some good show, but it is a different story if you don't want to do it…"

"Wa-wait!! I'll do it! Just don't tell them about this!" Devito gave up and agreed.

Allen asked, "Hey, are you serious?!"

The punk turned his head to Allen while pouring down an anime tears from his eyes, "Cross' pupil!! You must understand the condition, now get up to the bed and we'll give 'em some good show!!"

"I don't want to!" Allen shook his head.

Devito said, "Do you prefer to do a striptease in front of the public?"

"Ughh…"

"Then hurry!"

Allen sat up on the bed, "Okay, then? Huh! Hey, do you plan to make me do the girl's part?!" He pushed Devito that was crawling on the top of him.

"I have no choice! I'll consider this as a revenge to Cross."

"That jerked teacher has nothing to do with me!"

"Whatever, hurry!! Che, to do it with an exorcist…"

"I don't want you to do me too…"

"If you're not doing something in 3 seconds then I'll make your nightmare come true." Rhea's voice came out from Timcanpy that was bouncing around.

Devito panicked, "Ow, shit!!"

"Hey, what…!!" Allen's speech was being cut off by Devito's lips that touched his own soft lips.

Devito had no choice other than to do the order, he kissed Allen to make him shut up. It was not a soft, gentle kiss. It was a violent kiss, Devito grabbed Allen's arm and made it left a red bruise because he grabbed it tightly.

---xXx---

-In the Karin's room-

"Woohoooo!!! He is becoming a DFWM seme!!" Karin cheered as she saw it from her golem, Timcanpy sent the scene to it. And it looked like that Karin was already planned it and bribed Timcanpy first.

Rhea lifted her hand that was holding a cola filled cup, "Yeah!! Devito, go for it!!"

"Give us more fun!" Road licked her lollipop and cheered too while rounding around the rounding chair.

---xXx---

"Uhhh… mmmmhhh…" Allen whimpered, then he felt that Devito was already pulling put his mouth.

Devito praised, "Whoaa… it's very soft, delicious mouth that you have there."

"Thanks, but I don't happy to hear that from you, Noah."

"I'm trying to be good here, exorcist. At least we must do it in peaceful state, we can't fight each other or I bet that you'll not like it."

"I have a name, Devito."

"And I have one too, Allen Walker."

"Okay, Devito."

"Hey, can you do a sexy dance?"

"Of course not…" Allen stared at Devito.

"Hey, don't look at me like that, you saw me like I was a pervert."

"You are."

Devito puffed his cheek, "Che, then you can just strip by yourself."

"Strip?! The girls want us to do that far?"

"Yeah, and I don't know what will happen to us if we don't give them a good show."

"I can't imagine it…"

"Mind if I strip you by myself?"

"What?! How can you…"

"It's more fun to strip your partner and you don't have your position to refuse."

Allen started to pour down his cold sweat, "May I know why?"

Devito grinned and his eyes were blinking, "You are in a uke position, and I bet that they want me to strip your clothes."

"You're right, but…"

"Che…" The Noah was impatience, he grabbed Allen's clothes and unbutton it.

Allen shocked and he slapped Devito's hands, "Ahh! Wait!"

"If you follow my order, I bet that there'll be nothing happen to us." Devito started to unbutton it again and he stared at Allen deeply while making his face to became closer to Allen's.

Allen muttered but being cut with Devito's hot kiss, "But… ummhh…"

The punk whispered, "Just shut up… and let me do you…"

"I…nnhh.."

Allen moaned when Devito kissed his collarbone. Devito's lips was cold and it was touching Allen's warm skin now, making the temperature of Allen's body mixed up. The white boy's body was trembling because of the cold kiss from Devito, he gasped and moaned.

"…Hmm… you start to like it. How good I am to make you like it." Devito smirked, he was proud of himself.

"I'm not…like it. Akh!!" The white boy screamed when Devito bite his neck, left a hickey there.

"Then do you like it if the one who do this to you is that samurai exorcist?"

"H-how do you know…don't say that you…"

"I watch it." said Devito with a teasing tone.

"Nooooo!!" Allen touched his head and screamed.

"But I am better than him, so you should like me better than him."

"I don't like it at all, neither both of you!!"

Suddenly, Road's voice came from Timcanpy, "Hey, if I hear one more talk from your mouth, I am going to extend the time. How 'bout it? So I can see you more, Allen…"

Devito looked at the golden golem and then looked back at Allen, "You hear that?"

"Uhhh…" Allen whimpered.

---xXx---

Rhea rounded her chair and sighed, "I don't like to watch them… it's not fun."

Road seemed to like it, "But Allen's expression is great!"

Karin agreed with Road, "Yeah, Road's right. How can you say that this is not fun?"

"Too many talk than work… no teasing, no force." Rhea sighed again.

"Then, why don't you tell them to do what you want?" Karin said.

Tyki stood behind Rhea and said, "I bet that they couldn't do it, one of them is still underage."

Rhea turned back to see her brother, "Tyki-nii is right, hahh… boring… I can't wait to see Kanda and Lavi."

Tyki smiled and said with a teasing tone, "Why don't you tell Devito to get out and let me do that cheating boy?"

"No. It's more fun to see you with Lavi." Rhea refused immediately.

The adult pouted and closed one of his eyes, "But I have my needs to."

The ex-noah said, "Do that cheating boy and you will not have a blissful pleasure with Lavi, or wait patiently and you'll have a blissful pleasure with Lavi."

Now that it was not good to confront his sister, Tyki admit his lost, "I rather wait then…"

Karin complained, "Easy to guess…"

Road turned her head to the LCD that they used to watch, "He-hey!! Devito! He is…" (A/N: Karin always used her LCD to watch, she connected her golem to her big monitor. I don't know if the golem can be used like that though, it is just my imagination.)

"What? Oh my…" Karin looked at her six months salary LCD too.

Rhea dazed off, "I don't think that he will do that far…"

Karin cheered, "But that is great! Go!!! Deeper!!!"

Road licked her lollipop and cheered too, "Insert it again!! One finger is not enough!"

Devito was thrusting his lube finger to Allen's ass and pulled it in and out.

"Oh!! He is inserting two more fingers!!" said Rhea whole zipping her strawberry juice that they prepare as the snacks when Devito inserted another finger.

Road said, "Sssshh… I want to hear Allen's scream!"

Allen was truly screaming loudly from when Devito started to thrust his finger and the scream became louder when his lover inserted another finger and that was three fingers being pulled it and out to Allen's ass.

Tyki chuckled while hearing Allen's screamed and moan, "He is enjoying it, that cheating boy…"

Rhea stood up and started to yell while waving the strawberry juice and made it splatter around the room's floor, "That's great! Keep screaming!"

Road cheered, "Yeah, louder!!"

"Here comes the main course!!" said Karin,

Road complained, "What?! Climax already?!"

Rhea complained too, "It's too quick!"

Devito kept thrusting himself to Allen while Allen kept moaning loudly. It could be heard as an enjoyable scream.

"Wooo! Devito sure is not letting Allen escape." Said the Noah of dream when she saw that Devito was hugging Allen.

Rhea continued, "And Allen is hugging Devito tightly too."

Road laughed sadistically, "To make it deeper I guess? Hahahaha!!"

Karin said, "100 for you Road, you're damn right!"

---xXx---

They collapsed together after Devito thrust Allen, panting. Their faces were red because of the heat and sweat was pouring down from their body.

Allen panted, he closed his eyes for a while, "It's over…right?"

"I hope that this is over…" Devito said.

"You're such a rough person."

Devito complained back, "You're the one that can break me!"

Allen felt guilty because maybe Devito was true so he apologized, "…Sorry…"

"Nah, it's okay… now I can see why Tyki can be easily tricked by the girls."

"What do you mean?"

"It's fun, to fuck exorcist… rather than killing them, it's so much fun to hear their painful scream."

"I… must kill you…"

"You couldn't kill me in that condition, neither me. I'm too tired…"

"I'll… go back to my room…"

Suddenly the door opened and Road went in with Rhea.

Road clapped her hands and praised, "Good show, thank you for cooperating!"

"Road!!" Allen surprised and pulled the blanket to cover his body.

Road waved her hand and smiled, "Hello Allen!!"

"Both of you, get out from the room." Rhea said with a flat tone.

Road nodded, "Yeah, we'll use it for the next show!"

"What?!" The white boy shouted.

"Hmm… Allen? Would you like to join us to watch?" Rhea approached Allen and asked.

Allen asked back, "Watch what?!"

The ex-noah answered, "The same thing that you do with Devi, come on. So you won't feel down, you're not the only one that we force to cooperate."

Devito panted heavily and asked, "Can I…get some rest?"

Rhea nodded to Devito and gave her agreement, "Yuppie, of course you can Devi, good job."

"How 'bout you Allen? Wanna join us?" Road stared at Allen.

"I…whooaa!" Allen screamed when Rhea lifted him up with a bridal style.

Road asked, "What are you doing, Rhea?"

The ex-noah answered, "Lifting him up, he is very light though."

Road asked again, "Where do you want to take him, then?"

"To Karin's room, I'll force him to watch." Rhea grinned to Road. It made Allen shivered.

Rhea brought Allen and Devito to Karin's room, luckily, Devito could walk by himself. He went to the bed and collapsed, he fell asleep. He was already wearing his clothes of course.

Karin teased, "Wooo, bridal style…"

Rhea gave Allen his clothes and patted the bed, "Here, wear your clothes and sit there."

"Thank you very much." Allen obeyed and wore his clothes immediately.

Road asked, "Are you alright, Allen?"

"Yeah, sort of." Allen looked away.

Karin laughed and she said, "Hmm…we'll see Kanda and Lavi now."

"What?! Kanda?!" The white boy shocked.

Karin still laughed and she answered, "Yeah, Rhea will go after Lavi and I will go after Kanda."

Allen asked, "Do you know how to go after Kanda?"

Rhea and Karin looked each other and grinned while their eyes were being darkened.

Rhea began, "We know, his Mugen…"

Karin continued, "Just play with his Mugen and do some trick…"

Both of them were laughing faintly.

Allen shivered, "Both of you are scary…"

Rhea chuckled and said, "Well, why don't you clean yourself? While me and Karin prepare for the next round…"

"Want me to clean you, Allen?" Road asked teasingly.

"No, thank you Road. I think that I can clean myself." Allen refused politely.

Road closed one of her eyes, "Aww… too bad."

Tyki said, "Road, you are a pervert."

"Not as pervert as you, Tyki." Road smirked while Tyki smirked back at Road too.

Both of Karin and Rhea said, "Let's begin the next round…"

Rhea said, her eyes were darkened, "I'm sure that this will success…"

"A, do it as we planned…hehehe." Karin laughed faintly.

---xXx---

The redhead was reading some books silently until someone came.

"Laviii!!!"

Lavi looked at Karin and had a big shock, he screamed and stepped back, "Whoaaa!! Karin!! What do you want?!"

Karin pouted, "Meanie, I just want to ask for your help."

"Is it related with yaoi?"

"Of course not!! I only want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"A girl, she is desperately wanted to meet you." The female exorcist winked.

"Then? Where is she now?"

Karin smiled, "I tell her to wait in the empty room next from my room."

"Umm… you don't trick me right?"

"I'm not. Hurry, meet her!"

"Okay then… hey… is she cute?" Lavi asked as they started to walk.

Karin said with a very cute tone, "Veeerrry cute, maybe she is your type."

"Wow! I can't wait to see her." Lavi became enthusiast.

"She talks about you everyday, you know. She is your big fans."

"You make me fly Karin, I am not that popular." Lavi's face became red a bit. He rubbed his hair.

"But to her, you are the most popular."

"Ahhh, Karin, you get me."

"Well, she is here. Go ahead."

"Okay then!" Lavi opened the door.

"Ah! Lavi!" Rhea greeted the redhead with smile while sitting at the bed.

Lavi closed the door with silent.

"Karin! You lied!" The redhead poured down an anime's tears and looked at Karin.

"I'm not! Just go in and have a chat with her!"

"But…"

"Go!"

Karin opened the door and kicked Lavi in. She winked when she saw Rhea to give a sign and then she closed the door after Rhea winked back to her.

"Whoaa! Uhh… it's hurt…" Lavi whimpered.

Rhea said hesitantly, "I…am sorry for disturbing you…"

"Nah, it's okay."

"Umm… maybe I was right to not visit you like this after that party. So… I better leave." Rhea began to stand up.*

"Wait!"

"Eh?" Rhea turned her head.

"It's rude to let a girl leave with tears on her face."

The ex-noah chuckled, "_Gotcha…_ Hehe, your flirting style is still bad as usual."

"Don't say that, Rhea." Lavi pouted.

"I'm glad that you still remember my name, Lavi. But you are still not saying that to me…" Rhea looked down.

"Saying what? Do you expect me to say something to you?"

"I want you to say 'strike' to me… you never said that to me even once and I am jealous of every woman that you said 'strike'… I am not perfect in your eyes…"

"Don't carve a pouting expression like that, you are very cute when you are smiling or even laughing. So…"

Rhea laughed, "Hahaha, Lavi. You want to make me better huh? It's okay…"

"So, what brings you here?" Lavi sat beside Rhea.

Rhea began, "I am sorry Lavi, very sorry. Even if I know that you are not going to accept me, I still…"

Lavi cut off and said, "Wait, wait! I don't understand."

The ex-noah stared at Lavi deeply, "I love you, Lavi. I can't hold my feelings anymore…"

"E-excuse me?"

"I… love you. Do you love me? Do you have the same feeling as I have?"

"Oh…umm…"

Rhea's eyes were watery, "I am sorry for being this rude, but I don't know when we can meet again like this. I know that you hate me…But…_ Just a little more …_"

"I don't hate you at all, Rhea. So… umm… please don't cry."

"I am not crying… I'm just sad."

The punk gothic teen sat at Lavi's lap and started to hug him.

Lavi shocked and asked, "H-hey, Rhea?!"

Rhea faced Lavi and apologized, "I'm sorry Lavi…"

Rhea pulled Lavi and started to kiss him softly, without any passionately movement. Then she pulled out.

"Rhea?"

Rhea touched Lavi's cheek, "Is it okay with you if I want to kiss you again?"

"How could I refuse a kiss from a cute girl like you?" Lavi smiled gently and brightly while stroked Rhea's hair.

"Then…" The ex-noah pushed Lavi and made him laid on the bed while being on the top of him.

"Wa-wait! This position… And what are you…" Lavi shocked to see Rhea took of his clothes.

Rhea answered straightly, "Hmm? What's wrong? It's the most comfortable position for you right? And I'll make it easy for you."

"Yeah, but…" Lavi's speech was being cut because Rhea placed her pointy finger at Lavi's mouth.

Rhea whispered, as her face became closer, "Ssst… Don't talk…"

Rhea cupped her hand on Lavi's cheek and kissed him again. The redhead pulled Rhea to make the kiss deeper and cupped his hand to Rhea's cheek. Rhea's hand was not on Lavi's cheek anymore, she held Lavi's hand tightly.

Lavi pulled out and said, "Rhea, I must go back now…"

"Why? Don't you want to have some fun?_ One minute more… should hurry._"

"But I'm afraid that Panda-jiji will search for me."

Rhea said happily, "But I've already tied you up~!"

Lavi flustered and he looked up at his hands that were being tied at the upper bed's pole, "What?! Shit!! Rhea, release me!"

Rhea shook her head, "Not going to, you will escape…"

"I'm not…nnnhhh.." Rhea was kissing Lavi again.

Suddenly, Rhea pulled again and said, "Hmm? Oh! I remember that I must do something!! Wait a minute, and I'll be back as fast as I can!"

"You'll leave me like this?!"

"Well, it can't be helped. So, later cutey bunny! Bye!" Rhea rushed to the door and left.

"Rhea!!" Lavi called desperately.

-Meanwhile-

"Hahahaha!! Catch me if you can Yuu~!" Karin was running.

Kanda was running too, "Che!!! Get back here! Give me back my Mugen!"

Karin said with a teasing tone, "Oh, but I'm not holding it~! I put it in the room."

"Che!! Which room?!"

"Well, in the empty next of my room…"

"Che!" Kanda started to walk away.

"Wait, Yuu. Are you gonna leave me like this?"

"What do you want?!"

Karin looked down, "You are very cold, even though that you just kissed me a minute ago…"

"It is your personal move and I don't kiss you! You are doing it to take my Mugen!" Kanda yelled.

"No, it's not. _The one who took your Mugen is Road, not me… I'm just shifted your attention…_"

"Whatever!" Kanda continued to walk.

Karin followed Kanda, "Hmm… I'm going with you, Yuu."

"Don't call me with my first name!"

"Okay, Kanda~!"

"What?!"

"I'm just calling you."

When they arrived, Karin said, "Well, here we are. Get your sword and let's have some fun in my room!"

Kanda didn't answer and he opened the door, he saw Lavi was being tied on the upper bed's pole. The redhead was half-naked too. Kanda was only dazed off.

Lavi begged, "Yuu!! You gotta help me!"

"Huh?!" Kanda shocked when Karin pushed him.

Karin said, "Have fun gentleman~!" and then she locked the door.

A voice came from the hall, "Easy…right?" Rhea was grinning.

"Rhea, good job!"

"Now, let's get back to your room. I can't wait anymore!!" Rhea looked very enthusiast.

---xXx---

Road jumped and hugged Rhea that just went in to the room, "Kyaa!! Both of you are very good at acting!"

"Thank you very much!" Rhea patted Road's head and smiled.

Karin thanked Road too, "Hmm… Thanks Road!! And thanks too for helping me to take the Mugen."

The Noah of dream grinned, "Well, it's fun to do!"

"Umm, Rhea…" Allen suddenly called.

Rhea walked and sat beside Allen, "What is it, Allen?"

"Well, do you really love Lavi? I am a bit shocked to hear it."

Rhea smirked sadistically and then stood up again to walk away, "I love him very much, but I love him more to see him to do a yaoi."

"Dangerous…" Allen shivered and murmured.

Tyki suddenly began, "Of course she is, and don't you think that she is a very sadistic person?"

"Y-yeah." Allen nodded in agreement.

"She has the same sadistic personality behind her happy teen face as Road."

"Well, I can see it somehow."

Road complained, "Tyki, no flirting around… you said that you are a very loyal."

"Well, I am very patient to wait for my turn." Tyki replied.

"Don't worry Tyki-nii! Lavi is more than ready to being served to you." Rhea shouted with a big grin on her face and looked at the LCD.

Tyki said, "I hope that it'll quick then."

Karin said, "You'll get it Tyki!"

Not waiting too long, Rhea suddenly said, "Hey! Kanda is tufting Lavi's hair."

The female exorcist rushed to the LCD and sat beside Rhea, "What is he doing?" She flustered.

Rhea touched her lip and answered, "He is going to kiss my rabbit violently."

Road asked, "How did you know that?"

Rhea grinned, "Easy, Lavi is half naked, roped and ready to be eaten. Kanda is a man and he is… a true wolf."

Karin continued, "Which mean, we could see such a violent scene!"

The gothic punk teen agreed and cheered, "Yuppie! Yey!! Go!!"

"Hooray!! Do it violently samurai boy!" Road cheered too while eating a strawberry pocky and waved the box left and right.

---xXx---

Lavi moaned as Kanda kissed him while his body was being explored by Kanda's hand, "Unnggh!! Yuu… you should…nnnhhh…"

"What?" Kanda whispered.

Lavi continued, "Release me…mmmhh…"

Kabda pulled out and said, "I'll do it later."

"Yuu!! We are being trapped!"

"So? That's not my business. And stop calling me with my first name."

"Aw, Yuu-chan. They washed your brain, right?"

"No, I want to do it my self. Just shut you damn big mouth and let me do you."

Lavi complained, "What?! That's my line!"

"No, today, your ass is mine." Kanda headed to Lavi's body then he bit the redhead's collarbone until it was bleeding.

Lavi let out his painful scream, "Ahhh!! Shit!! You bite it too hard!"

"I'll bite it again then."

"My body will be sore!"

The samurai answered with a flat tone, "Like I care."

"GAH!! Ukhh…ahhh…" Lavi moaned again as Kanda bit his neck, but it was not too hard like before so it was not bleeding.

Kanda began to kiss Lavi again, it was very passionately kiss that they could feel each other body's heat. Feeling something weird, Kanda pulled out.

"Oi, your mouth… do you kiss someone before?"

"I'm kissing with Rhea before, your mouth is watery too."

Kanda muttered, "Che!! It's because that damn girl."

"Aw, Yuu-chan… you are a lecherous guy…" said Lavi with a playful tone.

"I am not! Take back your words!"

"Well, well, but we know one thing." Lavi winked.

"Hnn?"

"I am a seeker of fun, if you want to do me then go ahead."

"Show off, I know that you will not be able to keep up."

Lavi grinned teasingly, "Let's prove it then…"

Kanda began to take off his exorcist coat and bandage, it made him became half naked. His well made, sexy body leaned to Lavi's hot body. They were kissing together again, Kanda plunged his tongue and battling with Lavi's tongue for dominance.

The redhead whispered while they slide their kiss, "Yuu… can you please…hhh…release me here?"

Kanda pulled out, "Why should I do that?"

"My wrist hurt and if we continue in this state, I can't embrace you, Yuu." Lavi grinned.

"Just left it as it is." Said Kanda, he licked the saliva that splattered on Lavi's chin.

Lavi moaned again when Kanda started to pinched his nipple and licked his body. The redhead's wrist became more hurt when Kanda pulled him down to licked his other pinkish nipple.

Lavi moaned and gave a painful scream, "Ahhh!! Yuu!! You…ahhh…"

The Japanese began to unzipped Lavi's pants then the boxer. He gave Lavi a sexy smirk and began to round his hand around Lavi's cock. The redhead began to moan again as Kanda shook his hand, up and down.

Suddenly, when Lavi couldn't hold it anymore because of the tickling lick from Kanda's tongue, the juice came out and made Kanda's face and mouth wet. Lavi's stomach was wet too.

Kanda complained, "Baka usagi! Che!"

"Uhh…sorry Yuu…"

Kanda swept the juice from his face and inserted his lube finger to Lavi's ass, the temperature of their body were being hotter than before. Sweat came out and made their body became wet, the bed cover is wet as well too.

"Shit!! Yuu, you…AHH!!… Inserting two…hhh… already?!"

"Shut up." Kanda shut Lavi's mouth with a heated kiss.

The Japanese increased his speed, he thrust his finger in and out faster than before. Lucky for him that he had a better access because of Lavi.

When the time was right, Kanda unzipped his pants and boxer as well and began to insert his cock to Lavi. He cum inside Lavi and burst his juice there after thrusting it.

Lavi's sudden move made Yuu hurt, he began to yell, "Stupid rabbit!! Don't move like that!"

"But it is too hard when you do it with my hands being tied like this!"

"Che!!"

Kanda pulled out, he panted and collapsed. He laid his body right next to the redhead.

"Hhh… in the end, you don't release me at all, Yuu."

Kanda closed his eyes and opened it again, "Shut…up. Stop calling me with my first name, dumbass rabbit."

"Now is the right time, release me Yuu. I'm begging you."

"Not going too… oi, I wonder, who tied you up like this?"

"Rhea does this and she said that she will back as fast as she can."

"Foolish rabbit, she lied to you."

"And you, how can you ended up being here?"

Kanda remembered his own goal, "Huh?! Mugen!"

"Your Mugen is not here." Lavi said.

"How do you know that?!"

"Because there is no one but only me and Rhea is here."

"Che!! She fooled me…"

---xXx---

Blood's splatter everywhere in Karin's room, anyone who saw it must be though that there was a murder action.

Road fainted on the floor, she pinched her nose and talked, "Woo… They were great…"

Karin said, "Yeah… oh shit, I'm having a nosebleed."

Rhea kneeled down while touching her nose that pouring out a blood, "I'm threatened to having an anemia…"

Karin asked, "Anyone see my tissues?"

"Umm, here." Allen approached Karin and gave her the tissue box.

"Thanks Allen." Karin took it and took one sheet of tissue, she swept the blood from her nose.

Rhea swept the blood from her nose and said while looking around, "Umm? Where is Tyki-nii? It's his turn…"

"Don't tell me that he…"

Tyki suddenly appeared through the wall, "I'm what?"

Rhea approached and asked, "Where have you been Tyki-nii?"

The adult replied, "I'm taking some cigarettes, so I go to the ark."

Karin asked, "Huh? A Cigarettes? For what?"

The Noah of pleasure replied, "I think that my turn is still long."

Road jumped to Tyki's back and said, "It's your turn already, Tyki!"

Tyki shocked and said, "What?!"

The ex-noah said, "So hurry Tyki-nii! Hurry, get your food!"

Tyki agreed, "Okay then, I think that I should enjoy him more…"

Karin grinned to Rhea, "But I think that we should play some little drama again."

Rhea smirked, "I'm in…"

---xXx---

The door opened and a girl came in.

Lavi recognized the girl and called, "Rhea! Thank God, you really come back."

Suddenly, Rhea yelled, "…Lavi…you are a jerk!!"

Lavi shocked, "Huh?"

"To think that I'm just leaving you for just a few minutes, and look at you. Fully naked…"

"W-wait!"

"I said it before right? Other than giving you to anyone else, I prefer to give you to myself or to my brother."

Kanda approached Rhea and asked, "Where is Karin?"

"She is in her room." Rhea answered straightly.

Kanda muttered and walked away, "Hm!"

"Wait, Yuu! You should let me go!" Lavi begged.

Kanda turned back and said, "That's none of my business." Then he left.

Rhea continued, "I don't want to touch you like this…so…"

"S-so?" Lavi's heart was throbbing.

Rhea smirked and said happily, "I'll let Tyki-nii to touch you~."

"I knew it!!"

A man that wore a white silky garment and black trouser came from the door and stood beside Rhea, "Well, good day."

Rhea smiled to Tyki and said, "Well, Tyki-nii, have fun with him please~."

Tyki smirked, "To think that I'm being very patient before, I'll SURELY have fun with him."

"Yey!! I'll watch it, so give us a good movie! Bye!" Rhea left and went back to Karin's room.

"Well, rabbit…"

Lavi poured down an anime's tears, "I'm seeing déjà vu here…from all of the people…why should I get you?"

"A gift from God, maybe? Put that aside, rabbit…" Tyki chuckled, "We'll begin the movie now…"

---xXx---

The ex-noah opened the door and went in. When she closed the door, she saw that Kanda was chasing Karin while Allen was going to stop it. Road just stood up on the bed to wait and see the side movie. Devito was still sleeping.

Karin begged for a help, she kept running around, "Gyaa!! Rhea! Help me!"

"Kanda!! Stop it!" Allen followed from behind.

Kanda yelled, "Give me back my Mugen!"

Road asked, "Rhea! What should I do?"

Rhea sighed and said flatly as she walked and sat on the bed, "Just give him back his Mugen."

Road threw the Mugen to Kanda, "Here!"

"Hmm!" Kanda caught it and walked to the door to left.

Rhea suddenly said, "Wait, Kanda… join us."

Kanda looked back and refused, "I'm not interested."

Rhea said, "I'm begging you."

Karin begged to, "Come on, just stay here and watch."

Kanda quiet for a while but seemed to give up then sat on the chair while sighing, "Hahh…"

The gothic punk teen thanked Kanda with a big smile, "Thanks a million Kanda!!"

Karin asked when Rhea sat on the chair, "Hey, Rhea, what do you want to do with him?"

"I only want to see his reaction, that's all." Rhea replied.

Karin seemed to get the meaning and said, "Hoo, I understand…"

"Hmm, yeah, let him see and learn…"

"Hehe, so we can see a good yaoi."

After that they were laughing together, made the other curious of what happen with them.

---xXx---

"Well, is it hurt?" Tyki asked.

Lavi thanked Tyki, "Of course it is, anyway, thanks for releasing me." His hands were not tied on the bed's pole anymore.

"It's not a big deal, hmm, let me see your hand."

Lavi let Tyki to see his hands, "O-okay. _He is being extremely gentle, what's wrong with him…_"

"It's just scratched a bit, Rhea is sure don't want to let you go, isn't she?" The Noah chuckled.

Lavi said, "For playing some yaoi movies of course."

"Not just that rabbit, she is interested in you in a lover's state."

"Don't joking around, Noah."

Tyki laughed, "Hahaha, I'm not joking around…"

"Then, are you gonna do some rough playing again like before?"

"Am I being too rough for you back then?"

"Yes, you are, my back was sore."

The adult smiled, "I'll do it gentler this time."

Lavi gulped, "You really want to do me?!"

"Of course, that is my goal from the first." Tyki started to crawl on the bed.

"Oh, shit!" Lavi said with the curse as Tyki pinned him down.

"Your body is cold, rabbit. Should I warm you?"

"You don't need too, just let me go!"

Tyki started to kiss Lavi's ear and licked the shell while whispered, "I can't do that, my rabbit. I'm being patient enough to wait for my turn."

Now that Lavi would reply him, Tyki kissed him softly. He could felt Lavi's body being heated up from his fingertip that explored it. Then the adult plunged in his tongue and exploring Lavi's mouth.

"S…top…nnhhh…" Lavi whispered.

Tyki gave his answer with another kiss, he slid his kiss until a string of saliva showed up and poured down. Then he puled out and kissed Lavi's neck. He kissed it, licked it and then bit it, leaving a dark red mark of hickey there.

The adult realized that Lavi's collarbone was bleeding, then he licked the blood until it was clean.

"He is very rough…" Tyki whispered while still licking the collarbone.

Lavi hissed when Tyki licked the wound, "Ouch…"

"Still hurt?" Tyki asked gently.

The redhead nodded, "Yeah…"

"Poor rabbit…"

"Don't pitying me! Che, this time…I won't give in to you…"

"Oh, I think that you began to give in to me."

"Never!"

"Hm, such an impudent rabbit. Very cute…"

"I..ahh!!" Tyki licked Lavi's nipple.

Tyki whispered while still licking it, "Keep screaming rabbit… begging for more if you want too."

"Hhh…let…go…" Lavi whimpered.

Tyki seemed to having fun and he was intended to do more, he held Lavi's hands with his own hand and kissed his forehead.

"I always want to tame a rabbit~." Tyki smirked.

Lavi whimpered again when he felt Tyki's cold hand pinching his body, "Stop talking…unggh…like that!"

"Beautiful… expose your body to me more, rabbit. Let me feel you…"

Lavi didn't answer, he pushed Tyki's body but he couldn't. Tyki was too strong for him.

The Noah suddenly grabbed Lavi's cock and licked it instead of shook it. He licked it as it was a sweetest lollipop that he ever had, Lavi moaned all the way while grabbed Tyki's head. The redhead kept begged to stop, his throat was dry because of the non-stop scream and moan.

He confused, give in, or not? He wanted to do it but being held by the words of 'he is a Noah'. But, not waiting too long, he finally gave in. The redhead pushed Tyki's head to make him sucked his cock deeper. He was in pain of course because of the erection, and he scream to make the pain being shifted for a while.

Lavi was sweating again, the bed that finally could dry from the juice and the sweat before became wet again by the sweat. Tyki was sweating too as well, but he kept sucking and licking Lavi's cock.

The redhead began, "Tyki…I'm gonna…ahhh…cum… Hhh…pulled out…already…"

No answer from Tyki that still sucking his cock, he begged again, "Ty…ki, I'm begging you…ahh…ohh!!"

The juice came out again from Lavi's cock, and the same thing happened with Tyki. It made Tyki's face and Lavi's stomach became wet.

The adult licked his lip and swept his face with his white silky garment then took it off while only left his black trouser.

He plunged his wet finger to Lavi and made him sucked his finger, then kissed him while still putting his finger inside Lavi's mouth.

Tyki touched Lavi's ass, "I think that this part is still soft… In this rate, I could go in anytime…"

"Don't think to do that, Tyki…" Lavi whispered while moaned because Tyki made him leaned his stomach on the bed and then he licked his back while kissing it too.

"Come, sit here…" Tyki patted his lap after sat back.

"I don't want to…"

The adult repeated his words, "I told you to sit here, rabbit…"

Then he pulled the younger boy's hand to him and then made him laid on the top of Tyki.

Lavi said, "H-hey!! This is not 'sit'!"

"Pardon me then, it's riding…"

"Let me go already…"

"We are a little close… why don't you enjoy the moment for a while?"

Tyki pulled Lavi closer to him and kissed him, Lavi seemed to kiss Tyki back. The Noah then cupped his hand on Lavi's cheek to make the kiss became deeper, they used their tongue once again.

Lavi shocked because of Tyki's sudden action and pulled out while whimpering.

"What's wrong, rabbit?"

Lavi moaned, "Ahhh…. Hhh…"

Tyki thrust his finger to Lavi's ass, he inserted his other lubed finger again and pulled it again.

Blissful pleasure, was the feeling that Lavi felt right now. The Noah didn't treat him violently and harsh but gently. He can't admit that he liked it neither he could admit that he like his lover too.

"Do you begin to enjoy it?"

"Ahh…ukhh…" Lavi moaned. His eyes became watery because of the sweet pain and heat.

One single tear fell to Tyki's cheek, "Why are you crying rabbit?"

"Nothing…just continue…"

"Don't feel the pain, Lavi… feel the sweet pleasure." Tyki closed his eyes and kept thrusting his fingers.

The redhead whimpered, "Hahhh…I can't hold it…anymore…"

"Hnn? Tell me what you want me to do Lavi…"

Lavi limped, he pressed his body to Tyki and begged, "Hurry, I want you…"

"You'll get what you want, Lavi…" Tyki started to round his hands to Lavi's shoulders.

The redhead called, "Hhh…Tyki…"

"Good, call me again…beg for more pleasure…"

"Ahh!!" Lavi moaned. He touched Tyki's head.

"Relax… lower your waist more…" Tyki helped the redhead to lower his waist so he could have a better access, he put his hand to Lavi's waist and pushed it slowly to him.

Lavi gritted his teeth, his body was trembling. Tyki pulled Lavi and kissed him again while thrusting himself to Lavi up and down. He could feel Lavi's heated body more than before, it was very hot inside.

The adult whispered, "Your body is very warm, rabbit… and you're sucking me up…"

The younger boy moaned, "Hhh…ahhh…Tyki…Oh God…"

Then Tyki pulled out and hugged Lavi, his body was very limped that he couldn't stand on his knees.

"Is it pain?" Tyki asked while laid Lavi beside him.

"No…" The redhead shook his head slowly.

The adult said gently, "It's good then… you should get rest…"

"I'm too tired…"

"Of course, it's because you do it for two times…" Tyki stroked Lavi's hair and kissed his cheek.

"Hhhh…I'm getting sleepy…"

"Go sleep then… are you feeling cold?"

"A little…"

Tyki pulled the blanket to cover their body and hugged Lavi tightly so the redhead didn't freezing.

"Is it warm?"

Lavi smiled and said, "At least it is better than before."

---xXx---

Rhea dazed off, she didn't turned away from the monitor since the beginning, "As I expected from Tyki-nii…"

"Yeah, he is great…" Road continued.

Karin took 5 sheets of tissue and swept her nose, "Now, I must call the ambulance… I'm having too much nosebleed."

Allen approached Karin and asked, "Are you okay, Karin?"

Karin smiled and nodded, "Ah, yeah… I'm okay. This is just a minor nosebleed."

The white boy said, "Oh, I see…"

Suddenly Road jumped to Allen and hugged him, "Well, Allen~!! Don't you think that Tyki is great!?"

Allen shocked and answered hesitantly, "Uh, yeah… maybe."

Karin shouted, "He is the best man that I ever see in yaoi's live action!!"

Rhea agreed, "Of course he is!! Well, Kanda, What do you think?" She stared to Kanda.

Kanda sighed and said, "It's useless…"

The ex-noah said, "Heee… Kanda is not fun at all… at least he is better than you, you know."

The Japanese replied, "I'm better than him."

"But Lavi seems to like Tyki more than you…" said Rhea with a teasing tone.

Kanda's eyes darkened and he shoot a death glare to Rhea, "I'll kill that stupid rabbit…"

Rhea smiled and she said, "Not letting you to kill him~!! He is mine."

"Do what you want!" Kanda stood up and he walked away."

The gothic punk teen said, "Kanda~! You are leaving already?"

"I'm going back to my room! Che!" Kanda opened the door and closed it harshly.

Allen murmured, "Incredible…"

Road that still hugged him asked, "Hmm? Do you say something Allen?"

Allen looked away while shivered, "Uhh… nothing…"

Karin said to Rhea that was sitting near the microphone, "Rhea, tell Tyki to bring Lavi here."

"Okay then…" The gothic punk teen nodded.

Then Rhea called them and they arrived in two minutes. Tyki carried Lavi with a bridal style.

Allen approached Lavi, "Lavi!! Are you okay?"

Lavi sighed and replied, "Hhh… is my condition is worth to be said as an okay condition?"

The white boy answered hesitantly, "Umm, no, maybe."

Lavi complained, "I'm too tired, man…"

"Lavi~!! You can sleep here!" said Rhea cheerfully while kicking Devito from the bed until he fell to the floor.

Devito whimpered, "Ouch!!"

"Please~!" Rhea offered the bed and let Tyki laid Lavi's body on the bed.

Devito yelled while rubbing his head that hit the floor, "Rhea!! You stupid!!"

Rhea ignored Devito and said, "Well, Lavi! Go to sleep now, I'm afraid that you can't walk after this."

Lavi surprised, "Um… Rhea?"

The ex-noah continued, "Well, you had a rough action twice. So you must keep your body in a good state."

"You are very kind, Rhea." Said Tyki that suddenly hugged Rhea from behind.

Rhea shivered and struggled, "Tyki-nii! I still want to talk with my goddamn cute rabbit here, would you please let me go?"

Tyki smiled teasingly, "It's because you are very nice to hug." he pinched Rhea's cheek playfully, made Rhea became shivered more.

Rhea struggled and complained, "Oh, come on. I'm still underage, why don't you hug Road or Karin? Or even Devito and Allen, please…"

Karin called while shoot a death glare to Tyki, "Tyki…"

Tyki backed off and said while smiling, "I understand, I'm just teasing you, Rhea…"

"Hoo, thanks a lot Karin." Said the gothic punk teen.

Karin smiled and replied, "Your welcome!"

Then Rhea continued to speak with Lavi, "Umm… actually I was just acting, that kiss was an acting too, it's a decoy. So please forgive me if you feel weird or even feel bad."

Lavi laughed then rubbed his back hair, "Actually I feel bad for you. I don't think that you really love me."

Rhea winked and said teasingly, "I'm interested in you~, Lavi. Hehe, if you think that you want to do something fun just call me through Karin."

"I will. But please don't let me do some yaoi again." Lavi poured down an anime's tears.

"Oh, I can't guarantee that… old habits die hard, isn't it?"

Lavi poured down his swifter anime's tears again, "Spare me…"

Allen said, "Spare me too…" his anime's tears was pouring down too.

Road said from behind, "We can't do that, because it seems that Tyki and Devito had their favorite now."

Devito said while let his tongue out, "Well, if I have to do some yaoi with that Cross' pupil, maybe I'm in."

"I'll be very please to give you more, rabbit." Said Tyki, while bowed down.

Road continued, "Now, now, I want to see you again, Allen. In some yaoi, of course…" she stared at Allen sadistically.

Allen screamed, "Nooo!!"

Rhea said while looking at the clock, "Umm, I think it's time to go back."

Tyki looked at the clock too and agreed, "You're right."

"Okay then! Bye Karin! And Allen, looking forward to see you again." Road licked her lip while carved a sadistic smile on her face. Then she opened the door to the ark.

Devito said, "We'll meet again, exorcist…"

Rhea waved her hand to Karin, "Karin!! Let's get some fun again next time…"

Karin grinned teasingly, "I'll wait for that. See you soon."

The ex-noah called, "And Lavi…"

"Huh?!" Lavi shocked when Rhea kissed his cheek.

"We'll meet again…" Rhea licked her lips and gave a sadistic smile plus a very cold glance to Lavi. After that, she walked away to the ark while waving her hand.

All of them disappeared as the door vanished, left nothing behind. Only the exorcists remained.

Karin began, "Well, boys… go back to your own room."

"I'm willing to do it, bye, Karin." Lavi stood up.

"And… if all of you dare to speak about this to everyone including Lenalee… I'll make sure that I have you all to striptease in front of the public including the Noahs too."

"U-understood!!" Allen shivered.

Lavi said with a teasing tone, "You are a sadist too, huh?"

"I am!! And make sure to tell Kanda about this. Get lost!" Karin grinned.

"Umm…bye." Allen opened the door.

Karin waved her hand cheerfully, "Bye bye, see you soon~!"

"Hahh, see ya." Lavi winked then walked out.

The door closed when the boys went out.

"Hahh, finally, some peace." Karin stretched her body and sighed.

She looked around and stoned, "Huh?! Oh shit!! This place is like a broken ship, damn it! Now I must clean it…Damn…"

And she must clean it… neither she want to clean it or not.

-End-

**A/N: Hooray!!! It's finally over!! Ow, poor Karin, she had to clean her room by herself. And…. If you are jealous with the girls, please… just imagine that you are they… I'm jealous as well, but I'm relieved that they ended up to be paired as yaoi. (Little weird isn't? because I'm the one that make the story. But this is it.)**

*** If u confused 'bout the 'party' things, c my another fic, "Noah's Party" 4 d answer.**

**Like it??**

**Or hate it??**

**RnR… [963Q]**


End file.
